Planetary Desire
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow are kidnapped by aliens who are bat and hedgehog hybrids who apparently want them for some odd, sexual reason. It's up to Amy, Rouge, and Tails to get them back. Sonamy, Shadouge. R&R!
1. Napped

Here goes nothing! It's my 3rd _dirty_ story. Heh heh. Anyway, it's got more of a paranormal touch to it. Don't worry, it won't be a mindless story unlike some of my others because I will add depth to this one. So here it is!

Planetary Desire

Chapter 1

Napped

"For the love of God, Amy! Stop chasing me! I don't find you attractive at all!" Sonic said screaming as he was being chased by Amy.

"Come on, Sonic! Just accept my love for you! I promise I can satisify your needs!" Amy screamed as she chased Sonic not paying attention to where they were running to.

"Heh, yeah right." Sonic mumbled to himself as he ran all the way to Tails' workshop. Sonic opened the door and locked it as he slammed the door shut. Tails was working on the Tornado after it was apparently trashed in some random incident.

Sonic was gasping for air and looked at Tails fixing the Tornado. "Hey Tails. What happened to the Tornado this time?"

"2 words. Cyborg Mutants. Don't ask." Tails said as he turned his head and saw Sonic gasping for breath. "Don't tell me. Amy again?" Tails guessed.

"Yeah. God, I don't know what her problem is." Sonic said really annoyed.

"Her _problem_ is that she happens to find you sexually attractive. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess so, but it just _had_ to be me, didn't it?" said Sonic.

"Just let it go. Where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"He said he'd be over here pretty soon." Then, the door was knocked down by Amy's hammer and she ran to Sonic and grabbed him. "Sonic, help! There's a bunch of Cyborg Mutants out there!" Amy shrieked in terror.

"Damn it! Again?" Tails asked in anger as he went to his closet and got out two Rocket Launchers and headed to the door. He shot the rockets and the Cyborg Mutants exploded. Tails put his Rocket Launchers back in his closet as Sonic and Amy stared in slight fear.

"Tails, what did you do to make those Mutants chase you in the first place?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"You'd be surprised what length some people will go for a Snickers bar." Tails said as he took out a Snickers and ate it.

2 hours later...

Knuckles had came over to Tails' workshop. He and Sonic spent the night at Tails' workshop that night. As they were sleeping, Sonic woke up tired and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He got the water and went back into his bedroom where Knuckles was sleeping in a seperate bed. Sonic sat down and drank some of his water. He then turned to Knuckles and tapped his shoulder attempting to wake him up. "Knuckles?"

Knuckles arose from his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You haven't had any problems with girls have you?"

"Well, not really. Why? Amy bugging you again?"

"Yes. Sometimes I just wish I was on a completely different planet." Then, a huge bright green light came from outside and shone through the window. Sonic's mouth was hung open as Knuckles did notice as he did not look behind him to notice.

"Knuckles, what is that light?"

"Light? Oh, this green light? I don't know. Wait...is it the Master Emerald again? Because if it is, I'm gonna kick it's--" Knuckles turned around and shut up as he and Sonic were both astonished. Then the green light flashed.

Sonic and Knuckles were nowhere to be found.

&&&

Sonic and Knuckles woke up with their eyes barely open and they were chained to a wall. "Knuckles? Where are we?" Sonic asked having no idea where they were.

"I have no clue."

Then Sonic turned to his right and saw Shadow chained to the wall as well. "Shadow?"

"Sonic? Knuckles? What are you guys doing here?" Shadow asked having no idea why any of them were wherever they were.

"I don't know but I have a question: Where _is_ here?"

They looked around at where they were held captive. It appeared to be some kind of control room for some sort of transportation vessel. There were a lot of odd-looking computers and machines. There were even some combat mecha suits.

"Guys, I've seen a lot of things like this. I think we're on an alien spaceship." Shadow said sounding sure of where they were. Needless to say, Sonic and Knuckles started freaking out. They were screaming different screams of terror such as, "Help me! Get me outta here!" or "I don't wanna be eaten/probed! I need to get out of here!".

"I just hope these aliens aren't like the ones I faced before." Shadow said to himself.

Then, through the sliding doors of the control room, several aliens which had all the qualities of a bat, but with a hedges of a hedgehog on their backs came through the door. Oh yeah, one more thing: they were all female and they were all wearing different types of lingerie.

A sweatdrop came down Shadow's face. '_Well, at least I don't have to worry about that. These aliens look like a hedgehog/bat hybrid. Well at least now we don't have to worry about a fight and get out of here._' Shadow turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "Guys! We need to get out of here!" However, Shadow's words were heard on deaf ears as Sonic and Knuckles were screaming at the ceiling "Oh thank you God! Thank you!" Shadow sighed and turned to the aliens.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked waiting for an answer. Then, the aliens stepped over in a line left and right to make way for their assumed leader. She wore a black cloak which covered her whole body except for her head. Her face looked a lot like Rouge's. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've been introduced. I am Zera. I am the leader of my race. We are from the planet Arka."

"So, what do you want?" asked Shadow.

Zera chuckled and then licked her lips while looking at Shadow. "We want you."

&&&

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I'm so good at writing stories like this, I scare myself. So Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter while I hide in my closet in fear of myself. C ya!


	2. The Arkanians

I'm glad U guys enjoyed the first chapter! Here's where the depth steps in!

Knuckles: You mean more sex?

Me: No.

Knuckles: Darn it!

Me: Well, not yet anyway.

Sonic: Bum Bum Bum!

Me: Stop that! I hate it when people do that!

Sonic: (_sinisterly chuckles_) BUM BUM BUM!

Me: (_strangles Sonic_) That'll teach you!

Shadow: Thank you. He needed that.

Me: Ok, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The Arkanians

Shadow's eyes widened. "Us? You want us? Why?" Shadow asked in slight fear as Sonic and Knuckles grinned stupidly.

Zera took her cloak and revealed what was under it. She was wearing the whole Dominatrix look. "Well, Shadow, we'll get to that."

"How do you know my name?"

"We'll get to that too. But first let me explain exactly why we kidnapped you in the first place." Zera started to explain the background of her people. "You see, our race was always a peaceful one. Life on our planet was similar to the way yours is now. It consisted of both males and females. But one day, the ruler of the planet, King Arki, decided he wanted complete control over the planet. He took the sacred gem of our planet, the one that controls the entire nature of the planet. It's power is similar to your Master Emerald."

"So, you know all about Earth. How come we've never seen your planet? Exactly how far away is it?" Shadow asked being very suspicious of Zera's intentions.

"Our planet is ions away from your galaxy, but we've mastered space flight. Anyway, Arki's methods proved to fail, as the jewel's power backfired on him and wiped out his army of all males. Now, only females exist on our planet. All except for one." Zera turned around to the other Arkanians. "Bring out Xzi." she commanded one of the Arkanians. One of the aliens went through the sliding doors and came back a moment later with a bright blue hedgehog/bat hybrid. He looked almost exactly like Sonic, except his skin was Sky Blue, his eyes were Light Green, and he had the wings of a bat. The only thing he wore were sneakers and Sky Blue jeans. His eyes were closed and he grinned eagerly with his hand behind his head like most anime characters do.

"How's it going?" Xzi said innocently. He looked at Shadow and was simply amazed. He walked over to him and said "Whoh. Dude, you're Shadow the hedgehog! Man, you are awesome! You sure kick the crud out of me when it comes to ability! You're my idol.". Xzi bowed to Shadow humbly as a sweatdrop fell down Shadow's face. "Um, thanks?" Shadow said confused. "Ok, how about answering some of my questions? How do you know about us? And why do you want just the three of us?"

Zera walked over to Shadow, pushing Xzi out of the way. She put her hand on Shadow's chin and looked at him straight in the eye. "Well, each of you are legends in your own unique way." She turned to Sonic.

"Sonic the hedgehog. Fastest hedgehog on the planet. Arch rival is Shadow the hedgehog. Saved Earth on multiple occasions. And, is a ladies man."

Sonic chuckled and said "Guilty as charged." Zera turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald. Your family has been extinct for hundreds of years. You're the last of your kind." Zera then turned to Shadow again.

"And last and most certainly not least, Shadow the hedgehog. Arch rival is Sonic the hedgehog. Saved the world on multiple occasions as well. And has mastered Chaos Control."

Shadow turned away from Zera. Then Shadow thought about his last alien encounter. About Black Doom. "Wait a minute! Your intentions aren't violent, are they? Last time I met an alien, he planned to destroy the planet! Have you ever heard of Black Doom?"

"Ah, yes. Black Doom. And his army of black aliens. Black Doom was powerful, but he always misused his power and was too cocky for his own good. Convinced of his own superiority. Well, rest assured, we're nothing like that. I promise your safety is in good hands with us."

"Then what do you want with us?"

Zera then grabbed Shadow's face and kissed him. Sonic and Knuckles stared in amazement. Zera must have kissed him for a full minute before she let go of Shadow. Shadow then spit out of his mouth and got really peeved. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Shadow yelled angerly.

Zera then grabbed Shadow's chin again. "I'm not going to lie Shadow, I just think you're undeniably cute. I just can't stand it. Don't worry. All we want is that you provide us with the security that our race will live on. You see, with no males, we can't repopulate our planet."

"What about Xzi?" Knuckles asked. Xzi chuckled and said "Sorry man. Not really interested."

Sonic was puzzled. "What are you? Gay?" Xzi chuckled again and said "No. Not really. I just have my standards, is all."

"Repopulation? Wait a minute...you want us to have sex with your people?" Shadow yelled confused.

"Strangely enough, our method of reproduction is in all ways similar to what Earthlings call 'sex'."

"I see..." said Shadow reluctently. He thought to himself. '_Well hopefully, Tails will notice we're gone and find some way to master space travel as well so he can find us. Until then, I guess we'll have to do what they say._'. Shadow spoke up again. "Ok. Exactly when will we be arriving?"

Zera went to one of the computers and pressed a button. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles were released from the chains. "Right now. Look outside." she said. They looked through this window and saw a planet of enormous size. It had about the same size of land on the planet as Earth did, with about a bit more land. The oceans of the planet were pink instead of blue. It apparently was a different type of water.

"There it is. Planet Arka."

&&&

It was almost morning. Tails was still asleep in his room. He was nearly awake, still in a sleepy daze like most people are when they wake up. Tails rolled over still trying to stay asleep and his hand touched something. Tails fully opened his eyes and he saw Amy's asleep, innocent face and his hand touched one of her breasts. Tails screamed and jumped out of bed and held his hand as though it was infected with a dangerous disease. "AMY!" Tails screamed.

Amy slowly woke up and was surprised to see Tails. "Oh, hi Tails." She said as though nothing happened.

"Amy, why are you asleep in my bed?"

"Well last night, I came over to see Sonic before he went to sleep and I noticed he wasn't there. Neither was Knuckles. So I came in here to wake you up, but I couldn't. And I was so tired, I guess I fell asleep."

"Oh...well anyway, you said Sonic and Knuckles were missing?"

"Yeah."

"Then I better go investigate."

&&&

Tails and Amy walked into the bedroom where Sonic and Knuckles were. The sheets and pillows were scattered along the floor and the guys were indeed nowhere to be found. "Hmm..." Tails thought about what could have happened to them. Tails turned to his computer automated system in his ceiling. "Computer! Scan the room for any abnormalities."

A red light flashed around the room and then disappeared. "Tails, there are trace amounts of radioactivity around the bed. It seems to be in a trail, as though there was a beam picking up someone or something through the window."

"A beam? What do you think it could mean?" Amy asked Tails with slight fear.

"I don't know. Maybe I should call Shadow. He might have some answers." Tails got out a cellphone and called Shadow's number but there was no answer. "Hmm...no answer. I know! I'll call Rouge."

"No need." a voice said from behind Tails and Amy. They turned around and Rouge was there. "Rouge? What are you doing here?"

"The reason I'm here is that Shadow is missing."

"Shadow too?" Amy asked with even larger fear than before. "Everyone's disappearing!"

"It might be the same reason Sonic and Knuckles are missing. The computer didn't give any reports of anyone leaving the workshop last night...unless...they were abducted..." Tails said with fear.

&&&

Amy and Rouge were strapped in two seats of a rocket ship with an empty seat in front of them. Tails walked by and sat in the remaining seat. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Rouge asked being unsure of space travel.

"Don't worry. My warper rocket is sure to work. It will get us across lightyears in seconds flat. I powered it using 3 Chaos Emeralds. We'll be safe." Tails strapped himself in and held on to the controls.

"Computer! Countdown to launch!"

"3...2...1...Liftoff!" The rocket then shot into the sky and into space leaving the solar system in a split second. Tails, Amy and Rouge screamed, although they couldn't hear themselves because they were moving ions times the speed of sound. They finally slowed down and floated in space.

"Well, I've traced the ray and it's down to a far away planet. At this slow rate, we should be there in a short 3 days." Tails explained.

"What are we gonna do for 3 days?" Amy asked.

The room was silent for a moment until Tails turned around. He looked at Amy and Rouge. "Wanna play strip poker?" Tails asked.

Amy and Rouge looked at Tails bluntly and said "No."

"Ok."

&&&

The spaceship our heroes were in had landed. Zera walked out followed by Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles with other Arkanians on their left and right surrounding them. Xzi shortly followed. Arka was surrounded with skyscrapers which all looked shiny and healthy. The streets were filled with female Arkanians and green grass and pink water pools. Everyone looked at Zera and the others and stopped what they were doing.

"My people, our saviors have arrived! Rejoice!" Zera announced to her people. The females cheered and screamed as Zera and the others walked by in the streets. They eventually reached a massive building which was enormous in length and width. Zera turned around to the boys. "Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. When we enter this building, you will meet your mates. The 'procedure' will happen once every 3 days. And here are your women."

Zera opened the door. In the inside the building in the first room, there was a very large knee deep pool with a fountain in the middle. In the pool were three smokin' hot Arkanians wearing lingerie, throwing water at each other playfully.

One of them was an orange hedgehog/bat hybrid with red eyes and was wearing a short pink night gown with pink high-heels.

Another one was a black hedgehog/bat hybrid with blue eyes and was wearing a short one-piece gown with side ties.

And the final one was a violet hedgehog/bat hybrid with green eyes and was wearing a black leather chemise.

"Boys, here they are. Sonic, your mate will be Vira." Zera announced. Theviolet girl stepped up and walked towards Sonic, nuzzling herself on Sonic's chest with Sonic blushing.

"Knuckles, your mate will be Sara." The black one walked up to Knuckles and held his hands as she stared at him, looking as though she was sexually starving.

"And Shadow, your mate will be Topaz." Theorange one stepped up and hugged Shadow with her eyes closed and was smiling as though she found a long lost family member. Shadow had a sweatdrop fall down his face.

'_I don't know what to say here. This is certainly going to be interesting._'

&&&

Well? How did you guys like it? Tell me in your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll come real soon!


	3. Sapphire

Hi folks! Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Sapphire

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were in the main hall of the building that Zera had led them to. They were sitting on this bench made of solid diamond.

"Hmm...so what do you want to do guys?" Shadow asked bored out of his mind. He had no idea what to do.

"I guess we'll just do whatever...until tonight that is!" said Sonic in an excited tone. "I mean, hey! Aren't you excited about it Shadow?"

"Yeah Shadow. I mean, it's not everyday you get upducted by aliens that want you to repopulate their planet by having 'sex' with their people for 3 days in a row. AND at the same time, they just happen to be the sexiest things we've ever seen! How can you _not_ be excited?" Knuckles asked.

"I dunna know. Sex just isn't all that important to me. But if these people need us, I'll help. I may as well have fun with it. Anyway, I'll just go for a walk." Shadow said as he rose from his seat and walked off as Sonic and Knuckles didn't attempt to stop him.

Shadow walked towards the door. He opened it and Zera was on the other side. "Hello Shadow. Where are you going, if I may ask?" she asked kindly.

"I'm just going for a walk outside, if that's alright." Shadow said nervously because he didn't have the nerve to look at Zera after what happened to him on the ship between him and her. He still couldn't believe she kissed him before.

Zera closed her eyes and grinned. She gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. Shadow's face turned bright red and he looked at the ground embarrassed. "Of course you can, Shadow. I won't stop you from doing anything." She said sweetly as she put her hand on Shadow's chin and lifted his head up. "Don't be shy. It's alright. Go on."

Shadow looked at her up and down before he walked off. "Thanks." he said as he turned around and walked off into the planet's futuristic streets.

&&&

Zera walked into the spaceship she had transported the guys to the planet from. She walked into the main control room. There were 5 Arkanians there, guarding Xzi as he was behind iron bars.

"Hello, Xzi. How is everything?" Zera asked suspicious about Xzi and how he was being kept under guard.

"Eh, I'm fine. How are the guys? I hope they're enjoying their stay." Xzi said with his eyes closed and smiling as though he _liked_ being kept under guard.

Zera lowered her face in sadness for Xzi. "Xzi, you know I don't like doing this. I'm keeping you here just so I can keep you safe. After all, you're the last male on the planet."

"I know...but there's nothing that can hurt me on this planet anyway, so there's nothing to protect me from. And besides, the guys are here. I'm sure they'll help our race out." Xzi said with the upmost confidence. He kept his eyes closed and continued to smile to Zera.

Zera's eyes started to water and she bit her lip. "Release him. I wish to discontinue Xzi's imprisonment." Zera commanded to one of the guards. One of the guards walked over and typed in a variety of odd looking symbols in a code on a security system in the wall next to the cell. When she was finished, the bars were lifted and Xzi walked out and walked to Zera. "Thanks. I needed that." Xzi said happy to be out.

"Come on." Zera said as she led him to the sliding door. They walked down the hallway and walked in a dark room. There was a bed with shining sheets that were overshadowed with the darkness of the room giving them a dark blue shine. Xzi walked in first as Zera followed him. "What are we doing here?" Xzi asked curious as he opened his eyes and lowered his smile to a small grin.

"It's time. I want you now. I've waited so long..." Zera said with great emotion. Zera walked over to Xzi slowly and held his hands and kissed his lips slowly without hesitation. Xzi closed his eyes and kissed back. He opened his eyes again and they stopped the kiss. "I want you to know. You know I love you and I don't want to wait any longer." she said softly to Xzi's ears.

"Now? If that's what you want, so be it. I love you too. I too have waited a long while. Anyway, are you gonna let your hair out? You know I like it that way." said Xzi.

Zera took her hand and pressed it against the back of her head and let go. Then long, red, flowing hair came from the back of her head down half way down her back as though it was being kept invisible by some kind of device. "I don't know why you hide it like that. I don't really like that cloaking thing you do to it. I like it this way." Xzi whispered to Zera softly in her ears.

"Ok. I'll leave it out like this all the time from now on." replied Zera with great emotion for Xzi. They kissed slowly again and stopped quickly. "I want this to be special." said Zera to Xzi softly. They walked over to the bed and they both sat down holding each other. "Whatever you want, Zera." said Xzi as he held Zera and put his arm around her. Zera started crying in Xzi's arms. "There, there. It'll be alright." said Xzi.

"No. No it won't. We'll only be together like this once. I'm so sorry I had to keep you waiting so long." sobbed Zera. Xzi patted her back in sorrow. "It'll be Ok. I guarantee it. I'll make sure we can be together like this again." said Xzi. "I promise."

Xzi held Zera and they kissed each other as they held each other's faces and fell over on the bed and let their love for each other take course.

&&&

Shadow was walking on the solid crystal sidewalks of the planet. Shadow looked around. The sky was pink and every single building was chromeish light blue color. Shadow was walking down a particular street and saw saw 2 female arkanians with a small arkanian girl about 3 years old. One of the females crouched down and hugged the girl. She then picked up the girl as the other female put her arm around the other adult female as they all three held each other.

Shadow watched the touching moment and realized two things. The first thing was, that little girl was probably one of the last little kids on the entire planet. The second thing was, by witnessing this, he felt out of place. Not because he was one of the four males on the planet, but because he was alone. He looked around some more and saw other arkanians. Each one had at least one or more other friend with them. Shadow was alone. Everyone else had at least one friend with them. Not Shadow.

Shadow walked into the entrance to a park with all pink grass and pink water. He thought to himself, "_Man, there's too much pink on this planet._" Shadow walked down humming to himself, being really bored. He walked up this moderately small hill in the park and saw someone that caught his eye. A young lady laying on a dark blue sheet staring at the sky.

She was a light blue hedgehog/bat hybrid who, like Xzi, looked almost exactly like Sonic except she had bat wings and eyelashes like Rouge's. She wore a sky blue translucent babydoll gown with a blue bra and blue thong underneath. She stared at the pink sky endlessly. She almost fell into a sleepy daze but quickly awoke.

As she opened her eyes and saw Shadow standing above her staring at her face. She gasped and got up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am-am I in your way?" the young lady asked.

"Um, no. It's Ok." said Shadow kindly. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked the attractive young lady. She scooted over on her sheat and made room for Shadow to sit down. "Sure." Shadow sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you." said the young Arkanian to Shadow nicely. "Likewise. I'm Shadow."

"Wow, _you're_ Shadow the hedgehog? You are awesome! I've always heard great things about you. Like saving your planet all the time. That's really cool." said Sapphire while blushing and looking at the ground.

"Um, yeah. It's no big deal. Anyway, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, I was just looking at the sky. At our planet. I mean, if that expirement thing they're doing with you, Sonic and Knuckles doesn't work, we can kiss our planet goodbye." said Sapphire with very worried for the well being of the planet.

"What are the chances of it not working?" Shadow asked very curious.

"Don't worry about that. There's only a minimum chance of it not working. Plus, you're Shadow the hedgehog. I know you'll save us." Sapphire cheered as she looked at Shadow and smiled. Shadow grinned back at her and stood back up. "Well, I better be going. The guys will probably be wondering where I'm at. See you later?"

"Sure. See you later, Shadow." the cheerful Sapphire said to Shadow.

"See ya." Shadow said smiling as he walked off.

&&&

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles followed Zera down a dark hallway towards 3 glowing rooms at the end. Once they reached the end, Zera turned around and the guys listened to what she was going to say.

"Ok boys, listen up. Each of you get your own rooms. These rooms are where the "Procedures" will take place." Zera explained to the boys. "Now, for your mates. Girls, come out." Sara, Vira and Topaz walked to the guys.

"Now, these rooms are very special. Each of them have been technologically equipped with our special technology. It allows you to think of something, and it will appear automatically. Of course, we could do the "procedures" without them, but I thought you might like this feature. So anyway, who would like to go first?" Zera asked.

"I guess I'll go." said Knuckles as he stepped forward. As Knuckles stood in front of Zera, Vira stepped next to Knuckles and took his arm. "Vira, that's enough. Wait outside the room until Knuckles says he's ready for you." said Zera. Vira stepped back and smiled at Knuckles deviously.

Knuckles stepped into his room. It was just a plain white room with white tile blocks and glowing green lines in the tiles. Then, on a wall in the room, a glass window popped up and everyone was watching Knuckles through the window. "Are you ready Knuckles?" Zera asked.

"Yep. Let her rip!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ooh, he shouldn't have said that." said Zera. "Ok Knuckles, go ahead and think of how you want it."

Knuckles closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and he was astonished. He was at a construction site. He was sitting on a chair. "Where am I?" Knuckles asked himself.

Then, Vira came from behind him. She was wearing a gray cotton sleeveless bellyshirt that attached itself from the back. She also wore dark green baggy shorts and working boots. Her entire lower body was nearly covered with dirt and mud and her face and body was dripping with sweat. "You're where you want to be. And so am I." she said as she held Knuckles softly and sat in his lap. She held his face softly and kissed him passionately. Knuckles then put his hand down the back of her shirt attempting to unhook her bra. He succeded. Vira stopped the kiss and grinned at Knuckles and growled at him sexually. They continued kissing and then, well...you know.

"So that's what's gonna happen to me and Shadow with our girls?" Sonic asked Zera.

"Yep. Just, differently. It's however you want it. Knuckles just thought of a fantasy, and boom! It happened. The technology in the room adapted with his thoughts and there it went." Zera explained.

"Wow, that's awesome! Isn't it Shadow?" Sonic asked eager for his turn.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Shadow said with his head down. For some reason, he didn't feel right...

&&&

Sorry for the not-updateingness. I'll update sooner. It's just that school has started back for me and it's got me busy as hell at the house. Anyway, please review and stay tuned!


	4. Fantasy Fulfilled

I know I sound like a broken record with my stories, but sorry for not updating for so long. And sorry, but this chapter may seem a bit short. Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Fantasy Fulfilled

Shadow walked along the sidewalks, not exactly sure what to do. He was thinking about the day he met Sapphire. He hadn't had as much peace on that planet as he had the day he met Sapphire in the park. He looked around him, and saw the entrance of the park, hoping to see Sapphire again.

Just as he had predicted, Sapphire was laying down on the top of the hill at the park. Shadow gave himself a small grin as he walked into the park and approached Sapphire.

He reached the top of the hill and Sapphire turned and saw Shadow coming her way. She waved over to Shadow as he came closer to her. "Hi, Shadow!" she greeted him.

"Hello again, Sapphire. It's nice to see you again." he said giving one of his rare smiles. She smiled back at him as she gave a notion with her hand telling Shadow to sit down next to her. Shadow layed down next to her and stared at the sky as he and Sapphire started to talk about the many things they had in common.

Shadow had never been at peace with himself, or anybody else in such a long time.

&&&

Sonic was in the virtual room waiting for Zera to start his program. "Well, I'm ready! When does it start?" Sonic asked from the room to Zera who was standing right outside.

"Right now. Here it comes." she said to prepare Sonic for his "procedure".

Sonic held his eyes shut, waiting for the virutal room to start the program. The virtual room started to glow, and when Sonic opened his eyes, he found himself sitting down in a classroom. He was sitting in a normal High School desk, but there was nobody inside but him. He looked at the board and it said 'Detention.'

"Um...now what's gonna happ--" Sonic said as he was cut off as the classroom door was slammed shut. Inside came in Sara, who was lookin' hot. She wore a white button-up shirt and a white blouse along with a thin pair of glasses. She walked over to Sonic's desk. Sonic was sweating as he didn't know what to do.

She held her arms around Sonic's torso, holding him tightly. "Well Sonic, you're the only one in detention. You know what that means." she said in a seductive manner.

Sonic was feeling very nervous, but pleased at the same time. "Um, not really. Why don't you elaborate for me?" he asked nervously.

"It means you'll have to be taught a lesson." she said commandingly. "First lesson: unbutton my shirt."

Sonic's face nearly fell off with embarassment. "W-w-wha? You sure?"

"Go ahead. I won't stop you. In fact, I'm encouraging you to."

Sonic held his hand out to her shirt. His fingers were shaking as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, button by button. He finally got them all unbuttoned, and took off her shirt. She was wearing a crimson red bra underneath. Her breasts were about 2 inches away from Sonic's face. He breathed heavily as he had never been this close to breasts before.

"Very good." she said in a pleasant tone as she bit her finger and moaned in pleasure. "All right, Lesson Two: Rip off my blouse."

"Whoah. You sure?"

"Go on. I'm not stopping you." she joked at him.

"Well...ok." he said with his words trembling out of his mouth. He clenched her blouse with both of his hands. He hesitantly jerked his arms back and her blouse came off. Sara screamed with pleasure as the wind of the jerk rushed down her legs. "Very nice. Final Lesson: Have your way with me."

Sonic gasped quietly to himself as the inside of him was jumping with joy. Sonic hesitated, but he held his hands out towards her bra and unhooked it. Her breasts were in his face. He picked her up and she curled herself around his body. He fell down and they started kissing passionately.

Meanwhile, outside the virtual room, Zera, Knuckles, and Vira watched what Sonic was doing.

"Wow. Look at him go." said Zera watching Sonic and Sara's actions.

Knuckles saw them together while Vira had her arms around Knuckles. "All right! You da man now, dog!" Knuckles screamed in victory. Vira then licked the side of Knuckles' face. "Gives you ideas, doesn't it?" she whispered in his ear, filling Knuckles' mind with dirty thoughts as he blushed madly.

Zera licked her lips in excitement. "Well, now that Knuckles and Sonic have had their turn, let's see what Shadow can do..."

&&&

Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I kinda typed this chapter in a hurry. The next chappie will come soon! Stay tuned and Please review!


	5. Lonely Killer

Jesus, I'm gonna stop promising things I can't fulfill, such as updating more quickly. I know it's been over half a year, but I'm turning over a new leaf. I WILL UPDATE!!! K? Alright, Here's the long awaited Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Lonely Killer

Shadow was nodding off in the main hall of the building Zera had placed them in. He took a short nap. Shadow was dreaming the planet Arka. It really was a paradise amongst planets. No war, no fighting, no economical problems, no politics, nothing to ruin it. Shadow had been looking for a place like this his entire life.

Shadow groaned in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes. He awoken to the sight of Zera. She had just stepped over towards Shadow and she leaned over close to his face. Shadow jumped a little, but quickly realized it was Zera. "Oh, sorry about that Zera. You startled me." Shadow said quietly. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Nothing. I just came in here, but you looked so cute sleeping, so I came over. I was about to wake you up anyways." she replied.

"What for?"

"Well, it's time."

"Already?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah. Could you give me about 5 minutes?"

"Of course. Me and the others will be waiting near the chamber. We'll be waiting, but take your time, alright?"

"Um...sure. Thanks." he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Where exactly are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to take a look outside for a second." he said as he gazed at the pink skies and the blue clouds that floated amongst it. He sighed in disbelief. He looked at the ground made of diamond and quartz. Zera slowly walked over to Shadow and stood next to him.

"You know, you don't have to leave. You can stay, if you wish." she informed him, not wanting him to leave.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You mean...forever?"

"Of course. It's the least we can do for the hero of this planet." she said as she smiled at him and held his hand. "Just say the word."

Shadow smiled at her and looked back at the sky. "OK, I'm ready. Let's do this." Zera grinned at him and walked him towards the hallway with the chamber. Just as they left the doorway, Sapphire watched and listened to the entire conversation, and a tear of happiness fell down her face. She walked away, waiting for Shadow to come out.

&&&

The spaceship Tail, Amy and Rouge were in was about 1 Earth day away from Arka. Rouge eating in a distant part of the ship. Tails was in the cockpit listening to music. He was listening to Gary Numan's "_Cars_".

Amy heard the music and walked in the cockpit. "Hey Tails." she said to him. She sat down next to him. "What are you listening to?"

""Cars" by Gary Numan. It's a great song." Tails said playfully as he smiled and continued to listen to the music on his headphones. Amy stood up next to Tails and put her hand on his shoulder. Tails opened his eyes and looked behind him at Amy. Amy sinisterly grinned and sat on Tails' lap. A sweatdrop fell down Tails' face. "Amy? What are you doing?" Tails asked nervously.

"Nothing. I'm just a little bored, that's all." she replied back to him. "Jeez, is it hot in here or what?" she said as she took her dress off and she revealed her underwear and bra she was wearing. Tails starting sweating heavily his eyes went blank in anime style. Amy sat across his lap and pressed her chest against his face. Tails developed a nosebleed and his head fell to the back of the seat, as he was barely conscious. Amy came scaringly close to his face. "You bored too? We should fix that." Amy said as she kissed Tails with passion.

Tails quickly woke up as the next song on his headphones started playing, luckily for him was a Metallica song, which was loud enough to awaken him. "Jeez, something's wrong with me...am I _that_ perverted?" Tails asked himself quietly. Amy walked in the cockpit shortly after. "Hi Tails."

Tails turned around quickly in a rush. "You're not here to strip, are you?"

"No..." she replied confused.

"K. Thanks."

&&&

Shadow was in the hallway next to the 3 chambers. Shadow was waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to show up. Shortly after Shadow arrived, Zera walked towards Shadow with Sonic and Knuckles, who were holding hands with Sara and Vira.

"Alright, let's do this." Shadow declared.

"OK. Topaz, are you ready?" Zera asked as she turned behind her. Topaz was standing there, nervously looking at the ground, afraid to look at Shadow. She blushed lightly and stared at the ground. "She'll meet you inside the room, alright Shadow?" Zera asked.

"Sure. That'd be fine." Shadow said as he slowly walked into the room. Shadow closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

The room then changed slowly. Shadow was in a barely lit bedroom. The bed was made with dark violet satin sheets and the room was lit by several candles spread across several desks and dressers in the room. The enterance of the room was the door. Shortly after, Topaz entered the room. She was wearing a small pear of black underwear and a black bra with a red rose over each cup. She walked over to Shadow and took his hands.

"I've waited for this for so long..." she said softly. She slid her hands down Shadow's chest, particularly through his small patch of fur. She then slid her index finger up to Shadow's cheek and then placed her hand on the right side of his face, barely missing his mouth. "I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will." she said sweetly as she kissed his lips slowly, but caringly. Shadow returned the kiss and then leaned back to end the kiss after about 20 seconds into the kiss. "Hey, it can't be that bad." he remarked, slightly grinning and smirking. He kissed her again and she started to sigh heavily during the kiss.

Shadow ran his hands down her hips, and eventually down her legs. He walked her over to the bed quickly and she laid him down. She locked her lips with his again and then started to pant heavily as she started to get more excited. Shadow started to sigh softly during all the motion. He placed his face in between her breasts and squeezed her tightly. She began to moan softly, but with heat and passion. He trailed his face (mostly his tongue) up her body and met her lips again and they kissed one more time. He grabbed her bra and quickly unhooked it and she quickly slipped down her panties.

Shadow and Topaz had developed quick feelings in such a short amount of time. But that didn't stop them. They defenitely had the most passion out of the 3 "procedures."

Zera, Sonic, Knuckles, and the girls watched the whole ordeal.

Sonic and Knuckles were speechless. Their mouths were open in shock. Sara and Vira both looked jealous and aroused at the same time. Zera had the biggest reaction of all. She was happy all of this could work out. "Well, it's only a matter of time now." she said to herself.

"Thank you Shadow the Hedgehog. But don't worry, I'll return the favor soon enough..."

&&&

Well, I hope that was enough for ya this time. Stay tuned!


End file.
